


Never Let Me Go

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dominance, F/M, Feels, Kissing, Lust, Oral Sex, Sex, door sex, mild bondage, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No she hadn’t wanted to leave him alone, he needed her as much as she needed him. The idea of being separated from him indefinitely had had her stomach in knots it still did but...she’d made up her mind. They’d made it to the new safe house a few hours ago after another attempt on her life and another warning. As the centipede soldier had wrapped a meaty hand around her throat his words had sunk into her like poison “You’ll be the death of them, the ones you love. They’ll all die and for what? You can’t win she’ll get what she wants she always does” Ward had cut him off then with a well aimed icer shot and they’d made their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty one shot for Skyeward, I hope you like it.

And it's over  
And I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in  
(Never Let Me Go, Florence and the Machine)

The last few months have been hell S.H.I.E.L.D is in disarray, traitors lurk in the shadows. Loyalties are being stretched to breaking point all over the place. The team has had to separate until Fury, Hill and Coulson can sort this crap. Fitz and Simmons have been taken in by Stark Industries while Couslon and May are in hiding with director Fury. Skye and Ward have been on the move for the last two months; Ward is pretty much a wanted felon since he failed to turn up to the review board. On Hill’s orders but still, she can only offer them limited protection so it’s lucky that Ward has cash and a network of safe houses stashed all over the world. They never stay in one place more than a week; they keep to themselves and wait. She didn’t have to go with Ward she could have gone with Coulson and May, but she couldn’t leave him not after what he’d done for her. Whether she agreed with his decision or not, he had sacrificed a part of his soul to protect her. The man they’d suspected of being the clairvoyant was now dead, by Wards hand. His taunts to Coulson still haunt her “A power beyond your comprehension is coming for you...and Skye”. “Her blood holds a secret and she will die giving it to us” shivers run down her spine and her blood turns to ice every time the memories slam into her. 

No she hadn’t wanted to leave him alone, he needed her as much as she needed him. The idea of being separated from him indefinitely had had her stomach in knots it still did but...she’d made up her mind. They’d made it to the new safe house a few hours ago after another attempt on her life and another warning. As the centipede soldier had wrapped a meaty hand around her throat his words had sunk into her like poison “You’ll be the death of them, the ones you love. They’ll all die and for what? You can’t win she’ll get what she wants she always does” Ward had cut him off then with a well aimed icer shot and they’d made their escape. The drive had taken hours and she’d been silent the whole way, eventually falling into tormented sleep. He’d chosen not to wake her; instead he’d carried her from the car to the old wooden hunting lodge. It was situated in the heart of the Louisiana bayou and surrounded by swamp land. The air was thick with humidity; she’d woken up in bed her body slick with sweat, her hair clinging to her face. He’d removed her jacket, shoes and jeans so she was in her tank and panties. He was dozing in an arm chair by the bed, watching over her like always. He’d developed that habit after Quinn had shot her, usually she didn’t mind because his presence soothed her but her attackers words were still ringing in her ears. 

When she looked at him her eyes filled with tears. She knew the guy had been trying to get under her skin, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t right. Ward had already been through so much, all the stuff with his brothers, the Asguardian staff, Lorelei and now this? It was too much for any one person to bear, how could she put him through this? Her great protector, he’d already killed for her, she had no intention of letting him die for her. It was reckless, May would roll her eyes and Coulson would tell her to think smart but...this was the only way to keep him safe. She should have done this as soon as the team split, she’d been alone since she was 15 she’d be OK. Ward would be fine he could take care of himself and he’d do a lot better without her. She was a magnet for disaster, hopping out of bed she pulled on her clothes. Careful not to wake him she headed for the door but her foot hit that one creaky floorboard and he woke with a start. Looking around scoping out the room his eyes fell on her and realisation dawned, Ward was not stupid but maybe she could persuade him she’d decided to join up with Coulson and May after all, although if she did that he’d insist on taking her himself.

“Skye?” his voice was laced with suspicion.

“Yeah?” she answers trying to keep the nervous edge out of her voice.

“Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night” he knows, he always knows. Damn it.

“I have to go” she murmurs. He rises from the chair and stalks towards her, his brown eyes searching her face.

“Why?” his voice breaks and she sucks in a breath. She feels his pain like a whip crack, he’s hurt.

“You know why” it’s barely a whisper.

He looks down at the floor his shoulders slump “Is it me? What I did?” oh god no, no how can he think that? Sure she’d been as shocked as the rest of the team but she understood, it was his job to make the hard calls. To take the action no-one else wanted to, there was also a good chance he’d been used by whoever was controlling the clairvoyant. She didn’t blame him, she never had.

“What...No!!!” she closes the distance between them, her hand finds his cheek and she runs her thumb across his stubble. “It’s not that...Ward. It’s...you can’t be around me it’s not safe. He’s right you’ll all die and I can’t...I just can’t OK. I have to go” tears slide down her cheeks. She reaches up on her tip toes and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead. His eyes flutter shut and his breath comes in ragged bursts. She turns and makes for the door again but he catches her wrist before she can take a step.

“No” he whispers pulling her round so she faces him again “You can’t go”

“Grant please. You have to let me go” she pleads.

“No!” this time he growls it. He walks her to the door, his hands cupping her hips. She feels the wood of the door at her back; he’s looking at her with such intensity begging her to stay with his eyes. Willing her to see the emotions he can’t speak but she knows, she always has and that’s why she can’t stay. She can’t watch the man she loves die, but she doesn’t know if she has the strength to leave him when he looks at her like that.

“Please” she sobs. 

His hands find her waist and he lowers his head so his lips graze her ear, she feels his breath tickle the skin of her neck “I can’t” he whispers. He plants a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth and she whimpers softly but she doesn’t push him away. She can’t, she could never reject him she feels her blood heat and her heart rate kick up. Slowly his lips ghost over hers he runs his tongue along her bottom lip before pressing his lips to hers. She feels her resolve cracking, god help her. She kisses him back with hunger, her arms wrap around his neck, he groans against her lips. Grasping the backs of her thighs he lifts her up, she hooks her legs around his waist. His body is hard and lean, honed from years of training and battle. She relishes the way his firm chest feels pressed into her soft curves. She’s pinned to the door and though her brain tries to remind her she was in the process of doing something important, her mind empties. Of everything except him and the feel of his lips nipping and kissing the tender flesh of her throat, his tongue sweeps over her pulse point before he draws the sensitive skin into his hot mouth. She lets out a lustful cry, threading her fingers through his hair pulling him closer.

“Grant...you have...to let me...do this...let me...save you” she pants the words between passionate kisses as his lips find hers again.

“You already saved me...I won’t let you go, I can’t” he gasps, he sets her on her feet momentarily. His hands find the hem of her tank and he yanks it over her head throwing it behind him, then he undoes the button on her jeans. Pushing the material to her hips he lifts her with one arm and uses his other hand to skin her out of her pants. Her teeth sink into her lower lip to stifle her gasp of surprise. She feels the muscles of his bicep bunch and release with the effort and every muscle south of her belly clenches in desire. He’s so strong in so many ways, her heart swells. Hooking a thumb into the waistband of her panties he eases them down her shapely legs, his eyes travel up the hardwood door and a wicked grin spreads across his face. Lowering her to the ground he pushes her back up against the door. Lacing his fingers with hers he raises their hands above her head, kissing her deeply his tongue curling around hers. Her panties are still dangling from his thumb; he grasps both of her wrists in one hand. So wrapped up is she in his exquisite kisses she doesn’t realise what he’s doing until it’s too late. Now she knows what he was looking at, there’s a coat hook above her head and he’s tied her to it with her own panties. If it had been anyone else she would have freaked out majorly but she trusts him and if she’s honest it’s fucking hot. Her breasts grow heavy with arousal and she can feel her body opening up, she pulls against her bindings. It doesn’t give, the lace of her panties digs into her skin. He wasn’t kidding about not letting her go.

He strips out of his clothes slowly, teasing her with the show. She licks her lips as the sculpted plains of his chest come into view and he smiles at her knowingly. They’ve been headed towards this probably since the day they met. This is not how she envisioned it happening but she sure as hell isn’t complaining, even trussed up as she is. She wants him desperately, shucking off his pants and boxers. He frees his erection, her eyes widen as she takes in the delectable sight, he’s certainly not small. She must be a sight tied to the door like this in nothing but her bra, which he swiftly removes popping the clasp with his thumb and forefinger. Cupping her breasts he kneads the tender flesh before lowering his head, swirling his tongue around one rosy nipple before sucking it into his mouth. She keens needily as the erotic sensation shoots straight to her core, she’s hot and wet and achy. Her heightened emotions only add to her need, she desperately wants to touch him but there’s no way her bonds will slacken. He repeats the action with her other nipple drawing an expletive when he tugs the tip gently with his teeth. Then his lips are on the move planting feather light kisses to her over sensitised skin, his mouth glides over her ribs and down her stomach. She quivers with anticipation as he kneels between her thighs, teasing her with a quick nip. Raising her legs so they’re hooked over his shoulders he runs his tongue along her wet folds she shudders almost violently, her body is coiled tight ready for release. When he plunges his tongue into her velvety softness, she throws her head back in ecstasy hitting it against the door, but she doesn’t care. Her whimpers are wanton as he works her over with his tongue, bringing her closer and closer to a glorious climax. Sucking on her clit his hands dig into her hips, the mixture of pleasure and pain sends her careering over the edge. She cries out as her sex spasms against his mouth, he licks his lips when she’s spent. The gesture overtly sexual and dominant has her begging for more, her eyes darken as they lock with his.

Standing he takes her mouth into a lush kiss, his erection resting against her core. Hoisting her up once more, he positions himself at her entrance and pushes into her in one smooth stroke. She barely has time to adjust to his possession, he’s stretching her, filling her and the bite is delicious. Her sex clenches around him, drawing an almost feral sound from the back of his throat. Then he’s moving thrusting into her in a steady rhythm, he’s impossibly hard and his cock seems to hit all the right spots inside her. Her eyes flutter shut as she tries to absorb the heady sensation, he’s in complete control of her but she doesn’t care. Being able to trust him so implicitly, to know that he’d never hurt her is deeply comforting. She forgets about S.H.I.E.L.D, about traitors, about the words that have tormented her, she even forgets about leaving. In that moment all she cares about is him and the way he makes her feel. Picking up his pace he slams into her over and over, screwing her into the door. It’s a brutal rhythm but she’s almost there again, her cries are unabashed. He’s looking deep into her eyes when his release strikes, his climax triggers hers and they come together. Resting his forehead against hers, he holds her tightly to him as they come back down from their post orgasmic high. When his breathing calms he releases her from her bonds, she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head into his shoulder. Gently he eases out of her before carrying her back to the bed. She’s physically and emotionally exhausted; he places her back against the pillows and joins her on the bed. Kissing both of her wrists he pulls her onto his chest and cradles her to him.

“Why won’t you let me go?” she murmurs.

“I heard what he said to you Skye, that you’ll be the death of me” he looks down at her, she nods sadly “You will but only if you leave. I can’t lose you again” his voice shakes and his eyes are overly bright. He looks so vulnerable almost like a child.

“After you shot the clairvoyant...when we were in the interrogation room...you were right they won’t stop till I’m...” she can’t finish that sentence now anymore than he could back then.

He rubs his nose along hers and lets a tear fall, it cracks her heart wide. She can’t bear to see him so raw “If the situation were reversed, if it was me and not you they wanted. Could you walk away, knowing you’d be leaving the only person who ever really understood you. The one that made you believe in something again, made you feel love real love. Could you do it?” he wipes her tears away with his thumb. She closes her eyes trying desperately to stem the tide of misery, because she knows the answer without even thinking. No. She’s trying to save him because she loves him so much she can’t bear the thought of losing him, of watching him die. But she knows in an alternate universe she’d never leave him to face this darkness alone, even if it meant she’d have to forfeit her life. He doesn’t need her to answer because he already knows “Then how can you ask me to let you go?” he whispers.

“Because you’ve given up so much to protect me and I love you. I want what’s best for you and I don’t want to be selfish and keep you with me if it means I’ll kill you” she sobs.

“Skye we’re fighters, that’s who we are. We’ve been fighting since the day we were born, except now we have something to fight for, all this talk of dying that’s quitters talk and you’re not a quitter OK. There’s no guarantee’s, I can’t tell you nothing bad will happen but I can tell you if they want to take me down they better bring their A game. I’m always going to fight tooth and nail to get back to you. If a few years or months is all we get I’ll take it but I’m gonna work damn hard to make it a lifetime” she sees the conviction in his eyes hears the passion in his words and she knows it’s true. She kisses him hard pouring all her emotion into that kiss, he rolls her on top of him so their eye to eye. “I Love You Skye, more than anything. I’ll do anything to keep you safe” he cups her face with his hands “Just promise me one thing”.

“Anything” she’s breathless again from that kiss.

“Never let me go” he pulls her back down for another breathtaking kiss. They make love all night long in the Louisiana Bayou and although she still worries, she probably always will. She’ll never try to leave him again because how can you leave the only man who really understands you, who made you believe in something again, who made you feel real love? How can you leave your soul mate?


End file.
